fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lian
"My soldiers respect me, they die happy. Can you say the same thing?" Lore Description Origin (Birth and parentage. Describe the noble House of Aico and how it has stood strong for years. Their House and their people are built upon trust and absolute loyalty.) The Young Princess and Taking the Title of Scion (How she earned the title. Despite her looks, she learned the warrior's art and was never afraid of entering battle if she was called upon to do it. She feels that if her soldiers are willing to die, then so should she. Therefore she leads her charges in battle, eager to prove herself willing to suffer as her soldiers do if she is called upon to do so. It makes it difficult for her bodyguards and the Primus, but it is her way. Due to her courage and strength in battle as well as the love and respect of the soldiers towards her, her father retires from rule and grants her the title of Scion to lead their House to glory as he recognizes that he is unfit to rule. With the love she has for her father, she takes care of him and assumes the mantle of leadership.) The Naming of a New Primus (The former Primus has fallen and even though Lian does not wish to call upon another bodyguard to inhibit her travels and die needlessly for her, her father convinces her otherwise and the challenge is given. Of the soldier's challenges, only Khan's meddle proves true as he is the only one loyal enough to realize that even if he is incapacitated or incapable of bearing the banner of the House, he will still ensure that it is taken care of. Lian sees some of herself in Khan and recognizes that should Khan die in service to her, it will be out of loyalty and respect for his Scion and the House, and not another soldier's foolish decision to throw their life away. Should he die, his death would have meaning and purpose and it is something that she too feels about herself. They grow close to one another, Khan often being her close personal confidant in all matters. Lian does not care what others see, for their outward perception is false. Only Khan understands that she is not a spoiled, helpless Princess, but capable of much more and the reason why he is so devoted to her is because she is so devoted and loyal to her House. = House Aico Heeds the Magistrate's Call to Arms (At the call of the Magistrate to take up arms against the Resistance, Lian knows House Aico's loyalty to the Magistrate is of the utmost importance. After convening with her Primus, the two pledge their armies and their own service of their House to that of the Magistrate.) Characteristics (I feel it must be said of all of House Aico that the reason that they are such a large House, the reason why they have vast armies is because there are rarely ever any traitors. House Aico embodies loyalty in every aspect. The reason why their army is so vast and so formidable enough to do battle with other champions, gods, and monsters is because of their undying devotion and loyalty. It is why House Aico follows the Magister. It is why Khan devotes himself to Lian. It is also why Lian embodies that same value and virtue of true loyalty as she is loyal to her people. While others assume she is a spoiled Princess because of their preconceived notions of nobles and royalty, Aico's people see her for what she is. One willing to fight. Willing to die if need be. She sees herself as serving her people. Even though others serve her too, she ensures that her people are happy and if they aren't she takes he steps necessary to make sure that they are. And while she does that, she knows that she can look damn good doing it as well. Her soldiers are always adorned with the best clothing and armors and it works as intimidation even in wartimes. Against ragged, tired soldiers who fight them, herself, and her troops are shining in their armor at all times never showing an iota of fear or exhaustion. Sometimes the battles of her House are won even before they are fought simply because of their formidable presence.) Physical Description Weaknesses and Fears